


It All Started With A Stolen Bag

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Seungri, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Celebrity Crush, Cute Oh Sehun, Dramedy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh Sehun Being Dumb, Oh Sehun-centric, Past Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Romantic Comedy, Sehun is awkward save him, Singer Seungri, Solo Artist Seungri, Work In Progress, college student sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	It All Started With A Stolen Bag

**3:10 PM**

"So how's the love life?"Jongin asked Sehun teasingly,clearly oblivious to the younger's current predicament."I heard that something happened between you and Tao."Sehun let out a sigh before looking away so that he couldn't see Jongin's reaction to what he was about to tell the older.

"Me and Tao broke up."Sehun heard Jongin choke on his coffee and when looked back over at the older,he was wearing a expression of shock of confusion.He cleared his throat."Are you serious?!"Jongin asked,his tone clearly suprised.Sehun nodded in confirmation."Why?You two seemed so perfect together!"Jongin continued,clearly not fully understanding what Sehun was telling him. 


End file.
